csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uzzziii
|} Kévin "Uzzziii" Vernel (ur. 7 marca 1990) jest francuskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie gra w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany za obstawianie meczów od 6 lutego 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-06-13 – 2012-09-06 - 35px|Francja Anexis eSports *2012-09-06 – 2012-09-20 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2012-09-20 – 2012-11-14 - 35px|Francja Millenium *2012-12-15 – 2013-03-21 - 35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming *2013-05-03 – 2013-05-14 - 35px|Francja SuperstarS *2013-05-14 – 2013-06-03 - 35px|Francja PyRoGen ESPORT *2013-10-11 – 2013-11-24 - 35px|Francja We Got Game *2013-11-24 – 2014-01-20 - 35px|Francja Recursive eSports *2014-02-02 – 2014-09-03 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2014-09-03 – 2014-09-06 - 35px|Francja BST *2014-09-06 – 2015-02-04 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2015-07-09 – 2016-03-03 - 35px|Belgia WE GOT GAME Historia 2012 *'13 czerwca 2012' Uzzziii dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny o nazwie Anexis eSports w Counter-Strike: Source, która w późniejszym czasie przeszła na najnowszą wersję gry CS - CS:GO. *'6 września 2012' - Skład drużyny Anexis eSports został przejęty przez Epsilon eSports. *'20 września 2012' - Skład drużyny Epsilon eSports został przejęty przez Millenium. *'15 grudnia 2012' - Uzzziii dołączył do drużyny Imaginary Gaming. 2013 *'21 marca 2013' - Uzzziii opuścił drużynę Imaginary Gaming. *'3 maja 2013' - Uzzziii dołączył do drużyny SuperstarS, lecz tylko na 11 dni i dołączył ponownie do PyRoGen ESPORT. *'3 czerwca 2013' - Uzzziii opuścił drużynę PyRoGen ESPORT. *'11 października 2013' - Uzzziii dołączył do drużyny WE GOT GAME. *'20 listopada 2013' - Uzzziii razem ze składem WE GOT GAME: 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac, 30px|Francja GMX, 30px|Francja kennyS oraz 30px|Francja Happy dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2013. *'24 listopada 2013' - Skład drużyny WE GOT GAME został przejęty przez organizację Recursive eSports. 2014 *'20 stycznia 2014' - Skład drużyny Recursive eSports rozpadł się! *'2 lutego 2014' - Uzzziii dołączył do drużyny Team LDLC.com. *'3 września 2014' - Uzzziii opuścił drużynę Team LDLC.com i grał w drużynie o nazwie BST, lecz trzy dni później cały skład dołączył do organizacji Epsilon eSports. *'6 lutego 2015' - Uzzziii jest jednym z czterech osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie 30px|Hiszpania OverGaming. *'9 lipca 2015' - Uzzziii dołączył do drużyny WE GOT GAME. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - Uzzziii wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. *'3 marca 2016' - Uzzziii opuścił drużynę WE GOT GAME. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z dziewięciu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 6 lutego 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IV (2012) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series: Winter 2012 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *5/8 miejsce EMS One Spring Season (2013) '35px|Francja WE GOT GAME' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 - Kwalifikacje online (2013) '35px|Francja Recursive eSports' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Francja' *Drugie miejsce European Championship 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 1 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Millenium Showmatch 1 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) *Drugie miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) '35px|Belgia WE GOT GAME' *Pierwsze miejsce LevelDown Championship (2015) Najważniejsze momenty *Uzzziii vs Virtus.pro ace ! *Uzzziii vs. VeryGames Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Francuscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze